justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Esten Kei/The Gold Dance Glove: ALL-STARS - Episode 10
'INTRO' Hey all o'y'all! Welcome back! Well, last time, SonGotan25 had to go but in an unfortunate way... We wish him the best. This time the challenge will be a lil more challenging than your last ... Well, you're all-stars and we're slowly approaching the end of this cycle! So, be ready, the next and last challenges will be.... CHALLENGES.... ;) 'HOW IT WORKS' Y'all already know, but let me say it again. Each episode, your creation will be graded on a scale of 1 to 10. This will be your CH ( Challenge ) score. On each episode, there will also be a voting poll where the wiki public will get to vote for who they want to support. The votes you get will be converted in a 1 to 10 scale grade too. This will be your CV ( Community Vote ) score. Each of your CH and CV will then be added-up and the final result will be your episode score. The ALL-STAR with the highest score will be declared the episode winner. The ALL-STAR with the lowest score though, will get eliminated. . . . . . . 'YOUR CHALLENGE - EPISODE 10 - "ON YOUR SIDE"' So, for this challenge you'll be working in pairs. The project is simple: You'll get to design duets on the song "On Your Side" by the Veronicas! Each person of each pair will have to make a coach and then you'll put your two coaches together on a coaches+background scene. You CAN discuss everything about it but in the end you'll have to each create your coaches alone and THEN combine them, ok? What you'll have to do: 1. Make it a duet yet design a coach each 2. Your coaches have to be cohesive 3. Make it dramatic yet modern 4. Do NOT tell me who made which coach. You will reveal that AFTER the judging. 5. The duet theme and the dancers' genders are your decisions to make Oh and I almost forgot........ I have a "surprise" for you.... This episode will feature a double elimination! Your CVs will be in pairs too and each member of each team will also get the same CH score, for obvious reasons. That means that the two people that will eventually get eliminated will be from the same team. Here are the teams: "EARTH": JohnJD1302, Matusmati "MERCURY": HeypplsOfficial, JDisbae "VENUS": Queen of Snakes, MikeyRocks33 . SEND YOUR CREATIONS TO MY E-MAIL, ATTACHING YOUR WIKI USERNAME : someoneexample10000@gmail.com . 'THE ALL-STARS' HEYPPLSOFFICIAL_TGDGAllSmkvrAvatar.png JDISBAE_TGDGAllSmkvrAvatar.png JOHNJD1302_TGDGAllSmkvrAvatar.png MATUSMATI_TGDGAllSmkvrAvatar.png MIKEYROCKS33_TGDGAllSmkvrAvatar.png QUEENOFSNAKES_TGDGAllSmkvrAvatar.png 'COMMUNITY VOTE POLL' (RESULTS:) Team EARTH ( JohnJD1302 and Matusmati ) (42) Team MERCURY ( HeypplsOfficial and JDisbae ) (43) Team VENUS ( Queen of Snakes and MikeyRocks33 ) (42) .'' Please submit asap. Don't take a lot of days. The ideal would be 2 to 3 days but that's not a deadline. Good luck all of my all-stars! :) . 'AFTER THE CREATION PROCESS:....' 'THE CREATIONS' ' 22312099_359251067851554_1040188330_o.png|'MikeyRocks33 & Queen of Snakes' ByYourSide_GAMEPLAY.png|'JDisbae' OYSCOMPLETE.jpg|'Matusmati & JohnJD1302' ' 'THE JUDGING' Welcome you guys! Well, know you're top 6 ( excluding HeypplsOfficial, you are 5 ) and the stakes are as high as the Eiffel baby! So, for this challenge you had to work in pairs. Here are my critiques!: First up, MikeyRocks33 and Queen of Snakes. Well, guys, this is kinda of a big let-down for me. :(. I don't think your design represents the song well and sadly, your coaches are far from cohesive. Even though the color scheme seems like it would be great, the overall result seems bland. Sorry. :( JDisbae. Well, you began with a teammate but had to finish the design yourself. I think you did great! I like the aesthetic of these coaches a lot and the scheme is spot-on! It's definitely not a concept I'd go for but you pulled it off pretty well. Great work! Last but not least, Matusmati and JohnJD1302. Guys this is pretty good! It's a neat design with a very great background... The only think I don't love, is the addition of red in the color scheme but overall, that's a neat design! I exceptionally adoore the effort you put into the background and the way you succeeded on creating a vibe. Awesome piece! . 'CALL-OUT' You heard the judging. Now, it's time to call you out from the best performance this episode, to the worst, of course, in pairs. The team that will end up at the bottom will get a critique coach vs coach to determine the eliminated ALL-STAR. Of course, if the team on the bottom ends up being team MERCURY, JDisbae will be the eliminee. So, let's go. First up.... . '''Matusmati and JohnJD1302.' Wow! As I also said above, that design was neat! Mati btw, you keep on surprising me taking into considerations your latest works. Great job guys! You are safe. . . . So, there are two teams left, teams MERCURY and VENUS. One of the teams is safe but the other is not. On 2nd place there is.... . . . JDisbae. Congrats. Good piece. You are safe! . That means that team VENUS, one of you will be eliminated. Now, let's see your designs individually. Mikey, this is definitelly not one of youe bests.Queen of Snakes, that goes for you too.There is also no cohesiveness in your design. It's like you had no talk before designing. Well, I must say Mikey's coach is more vibrant but Queen of Snakes's falls a little flat. It is though a bit more elegant and fitting to the song I think. Just a bit though. I've made my decision. . Let the countdown begin. ( MikeyRocks33 to the left and Queen of Snakes to the right ) . . . . . The ALL-STAR that will stay is . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . MikeyRocks33. This guys was VERY close. Mikey please don't send sth that represents you like that cause you are known for way better. You are safe. Queen of Snakes, '''I am SO sorry but once again, '''you are eliminated. I think you do have potential and you could have outshone these other 5 but sadly, they outshone you instead. I really think that it was just a bad moment but at this point, detail is to be judged. Good luck out there. See ya at the after-show. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Well, this Episode has come to an end. I know it's hard guys but the fighters are made to fight. Fight. See you on the after-show party, along with Queen of Snakes. ,your awesome host, N.Vel. Category:Blog posts